Various types of wheel illumination via brakes, spokes, spinners and the like are well known. However, none of the references herein described provides a lighting device which is illuminated on the hub of the rim or cap illuminating inwards towards the rim, tire and wheel Well.
The related art is represented by the following patents of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,839, issued on Nov. 11, 2003 to Dennis R. Lee, describes a lighted wheel of a vehicle by projecting light through decorative openings disposed in the rim of the tire. The lighted wheel rim system includes a light unit which is stimulating and aesthetically pleasing to the human eye. The lighted wheel rim system has two major parts, including a light housing assembly and a lighting assembly. Brackets and fasteners are configured to connect the light housing assembly to the brake rotor splash guards or brake shield of a vehicle. The brackets are dimensioned to correspond to the outer curvature, shape, and size of the brake shield and to hold the light housing assembly in spaced apart relation therefrom. Each wheel of a vehicle is configured with a ring light unit as an integrated electrical system. Lee does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,692, issued Feb. 7, 1984 to Alexander M. Papadakis et al., describes an automobile vehicle wheel having at least one rotatable wheel that includes alight source mounted to the vehicle, light transmission means operatively associated with the light source, and reflective surface means for reflecting light to produce a visual light illumination effect. Papadakis et Al. does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,431, issued on Nov. 1, 1988 to Seung M. Park, describes a lighting apparatus for mounting on vehicle wheels. The apparatus includes a light unit fixed on a wheel member and a miniature magnetometer characterized by its rotor being coaxial with the wheel to produce power by rotation following the rotation of wheels. Park does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,153, issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Russel E. Scott, describes a lighting system for vehicle wheels and includes a disk assembly which facilitates the electrical power source of the vehicle. Further, the lighting system includes a mounting system for mounting a disk to the lugs of the vehicle on the inside of the wheel. The disk includes first and second coaxially mounted electrically conductive rings which remain in continuous electrical contact when rotated relative to each other. The mounting system includes an electrically conductive portion and an insulator portion which electrically separates the mounting assembly from the first and second rings. The electrically conductive portion of the mounting means are used to electrically ground the rotating lights. Scott does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,877, issued on Jan. 16, to Manual Powell, describes a lighted hubcap including a cap body that has an outboard side and an opposing inboard side. When the cap body is secured to the wheel of a passenger vehicle, the outboard side faces away from the vehicle. At least one light emitter is incorporated in the cap body so that it emits light from the outboard side of the cap body when energized. A permanent magnet assembly is pivotally secured to the cap body and weighted so that the permanent magnet assembly is in a generally fixed orientation with respect to the passenger vehicle. Electrically conducting windings are secured to the inboard side concentrically about the permanent magnet assembly and are connected to the light emitters. The windings are in magnetic flux coupling relationship with the permanent magnet assembly so that, upon rotation of the wheel, alternating current is generated in the winding for energizing the light emitters. Powell does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,144, issued on May 14, 1991 to Darryl DiMaggio, describes an illuminating wheel cover including a momentary rotating mercury switch which gathers mercury during rotation and causes a momentary electrical connection to illuminate light emitting diodes arranged to create an illusionary effect. DiMaggio does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,100, issued on Aug. 13, 1991 to Ronald DiGaentano, describes a vehicle wheel well illumination device including a pair of light sources and a resilient rod interconnecting the light sources in a space apart configuration. The resilient rod is capable of elastic deformation under a manual bending effort to bring the rod into a condition suitable to enter a wheel well of a vehicle. Discontinuance of the bending effort causes the rod to partially recover its original form, frictionally engaging the wheel well causing it to be thereby retain in place. DiGaentano does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,194, issued on Nov. 7, 1995 to Joseph E. Currie, describes an optical fiber illumination device. Currie does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,630, issued on Jan. 25, 1996 to Henry L. Williams, Jr., describes an apparatus for lighting a wheel rotatably mounted on a frame of a vehicle including a source of current mounted on the frame of the vehicle, a commutator mounted to the wheel for rotation therewith, at least one light bulb and a brush electrically connected to the frame adjacent the commutator. The brush has a flow of current from the battery to the commutator so as to power the light bulb. The apparatus is adaptable to cars, motorcycles and semi-truck wheels, whether the wheels are mounted as singles or as duals. Williams, Jr. does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,426, issued on Sep. 24, 1996 to Dennis C. Cabanatan et al., describes a set of automobile wheel lights for illuminating the wheels of an automobile in operation at night that includes a plurality of lights, one for each wheel, each mounted on the frame of the automobile near a respective wheel. Each light includes a light bulb in a socket, held fixed at its lighting position at the lighting end of a rigid arm bent towards the wheel of the automobile and mounted onto and extending from the automobile. The light bulb is encased in a protective light bulb cover and lens in one which directs illumination onto the entire outside surface of the wheel. The light bulb in the socket is electrically connected to the power source of the automobile sharing a single switching control with the parking lights and headlights of the automobile. Cabanatan et al. does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,035, issued on Sep. 1, 1998 to William E. Aichele, describes a wheel lighting apparatus for use on a vehicle wheel rotatably mounted on a vehicle body. The wheel apparatus includes a chamber mounted to the wheel with a portion of the chamber formed from material which permits the transmission of light therethrough. A light transmitting member is provided for transmitting light from the light source to the outside chamber. The light transmitting member also has a light conducting portion and a light emitting surface. The light received by the light receiving surface travels through the light received by the light conducting portion to the light emitting surface where the light is emitted in a predetermined pattern adjacent to the wheel. An electrical connector device is provided to connect a power source mounted on the vehicle body to the light source. The electrical connector device includes a pair of circular rings of electrically conductive material mounted to the wheel and electrically insulated therefrom. The electrical connector device also includes a pair of contactors mounted to the body, each having an electrically conductive, movable contact portion in electrical contact with their respective circular rings. A pair of electrical connectors are provided for electrically connecting the terminals of the power source to the light source through the flexible contact portion of flexible connectors and their respective rings. Aichele does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301, issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to Martin R. Martinez et al., describes a system for illuminating a wheel on a vehicle. Martinez et al. does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,516, issued on Dec. 31, 1985 to Edward H. Chastain, describes an illuminating spinner adapted for detachably affixing to automobile wheel having center hub cap removed therefrom is described. The spinner comprises a plurality of wings having apertures in front walls thereof, a central front opening covered detachably by a cap and a closed rear wall. An adjustable adapter secured to each wig locks the spinner on the wheel. Electrical circuitry situated inside the spinner, including light-emitting diodes in the wings, provides illumination to the spinner. Chastain does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,160 to Lhmeyer describes a simulated knock off wheel spinner combined with an adapter which is mounted on the wheel and locked in position by tightening a plurality of set screws. Lhmeyer does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,427 to Bradley discloses a wheel spinner nut, which is locked in position on the wheel by a plurality of rigid tabs maintained in place by set screws. Bradley does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,593 to Styer et al. describes an electric lamp arranged between a pair of wheel spokes. Styer et al. does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,548 to Franklin discloses an electric light mounted in the hub cap of each rear wheel of a vehicle and connected with a regular lightening system of such vehicle, the light being directed by a reflector through two series of openings in the hub cap. Franklin does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,401 to Bell describes an illumination means for automobile wheels comprising of translucent plastic spinner provided with an electric bulb and mounted on the central portion of the metallic hub cap, the bulb being connected to the car battery. Bell does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,727 to Bradway covers a lighting system for automobile hub caps having lamp sockets grounded to hub caps for holding incandescent bulbs and connected to the automobile battery. Bradway does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,389 to Senseman shows a lighted automobile wheel cap provided with a light bulb mounted along the central axis of the wheel cap and receiving electrical power through a spring-loaded brush assembly connected to the power source. Senseman does not suggest a lighted hub light system according to the claimed invention.
While the aforementioned patents taken singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. The present invention provides a new approach to the hub combined with illuminating means.